Chapter fourteen and a half of Chaos in Haven!
by slinko
Summary: This chapy is seperate from the actual Fic because it'd call for a change of rating if I put it in The fic. Wow. That sentance was redundant. Anyway, Don't read this unless you've read up to chapter 14 in Chaos in Haven.WARNING:VERY VIOLENT. CONTAINS GOR


**Okay, So here's the deal: This is NOT a new fanfic. This is chapter 14 and a half of Chaos in Haven. Because if I had put this chapter in the actual fanfic, then I would have to change the rating. **

**_WARNING: IF YOU ARE SQUEMISH, OR CANNOT STAND GORE, BLOOD, GUTS, OR KILLING DO.NOT.READ.THIS. IT IS GOING TO BE VIOLENT._** Just warning you now.

**here i go**

* * *

Sari stepped inside the building where Opal Koboi was. There was a mad, twisted glint in her eyes. She walked away to begin her search for the hated one. Corky whimpered and ran away. 

"I think I'll go find Shari." corky woofed, and she flew away.

Meanwhile at Sari...

Sari stomped over to a random fairy and grabbed them by their shirt. She pulled them up to her face and looked them straight in the eye. The fairy began to nervously sweat.

"Wh-who are y-you...?" he asked fearfully. Sari answered with another question.

"_Where is Opal Koboi?"_ she hissed. The fairy swallowed and began to shake a little.

"I...I'm afraid I c-can't tell you t-that" he stuttered. Sari narrowed her eyes. Nothing would get in her way of finding Opal.

"Tell me now bitch!" she screamed, kneeing him in the stomach. The fairy coughed and fell to the ground. Sari didn't want to have to hurt the fairy, but if he wouldn't tell her where Opal was, there was no other way.

"O...Okay." he coughed, and he began to lead her down a hallway.

Eventually, They reached a door Marked "Opal Koboi. Do not disturb". Sari kicked the door open and girnned psychotically. She looked absolutly demented.

Opal Koboi was currently eating her fucking truffles. She looked up from her box and snarled.

"What is that HIDEOUS mud-girl doing in here?" she spat. Sari just smiled and locked the door. She slowly walked over to Opal and pulled out two knives.

"_Opal Koboi"_ she whispered, her voice full of hatred. Opal spat at her.

"Who do you think you ARE barging in on me like that?" she asked. Sari just laughed and stepped over to her. She picked her up by the front of her shirt and brought her eye to eye with herself.

Opal glared.

"Put me down mudbeast" she demanded. Sari slowly shook her head.

"_I can't do that Opal...It's time for you to die" _Sari whispered in her ear threateningly. Opals eyes shrank.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"_That's not important. I've wasted enough time with chit-chat. It's time to die."_ sari hissed, and she pushed Opal up to a wall.

Opal screamed in anger. But then in pain. Sari was nailing her hands to the wall with rusty...eh...nails. Blood poured down Opals hands and onto the floor.

Sari took out larger nails and made sure that Opal coulnd't escape If you know what I mean.

Sari then took out a long, slender hook. The light reflected off of it, giving it a sinister appearance. The hook soon found itself to be lodged deep into Opals right ear. Sari laughed and twisted the hook.

Opal just screamed. Sari pulled the hook out, not wanting to damage her brain quite yet. She tossed the now bloody hook onto the floor and pulled out a razor blade.

Sari used the razor blade to cut the tops of Opals hands. Blood gushed out. Opal continued to scream. Sari then reveiled a pair of scissors. Opal begged for mercy, but her pleads fell on deaf ears.

Sari pulled opals head backwards with her hair and yanked her jaw wide open.

In an instant, the scissors had gone across Opals tongue and gouged it out.

_"enjoying yourself?" _sari asked. But she didn't wait for an answer. Instead, she lunged a dagger into the side of Opals right eye. She carfully popped the eye out of the sockte and then ripped her retina out.

"_I HAVEN'T EVEN GOTTEN STARTED YET!!!" _sari screamed in Opals still functioning ear.

Sari wrapped opals own retina around her neck and began to strangle her. Opal screamed and cried and begged but sari showed her no mercy.

Using an axe, Sari obliterated Opals kneecaps. She then returned to her trusty razor blade and began to shave the skin off of her legs.

Needless to say, Opal was a bloody mess! D

After laughing insanely for about 5 minutes, Sari stabbed a dagger into Opals stomach. She then reached her hand inside the hole and ripped apart her stomach with her bare hands. The stomach acids poured out and stung opals bloody legs.

_**TIME AND GORE PASS...**_

A sprite walked into Opals room to ask her god knows what.

He peed himself.

There, nailed to the wall, was what he asumed was Opal Koboi. It was hard to tell though. She was hardly distinguishable as a pixie.

And nailed into her head was a sticky note.

The note read:

_"Be well"_

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THAT WAS FUCKING HILARIOUS!!!!!!!!!**

**anyways, that was chapter 14 and a half of Chaos in Haven. **

**I blame Jhonen for corrupting me brain so much. **

**Go review and tell me how twisted I am. I'd like to know. **


End file.
